Major League Baseball 2K12
Summary Major League Baseball 2K12 is this years edition of one of the famous Baseball games of today. Story The 30 Major League Baseball teams are competing against each other for the most coveted prize in the league: The World Series. Game Modes Franchise Mode Choose your favorite MLB team and build it up and go all the way to win the World Series. MLB Today View the actual MLB teams and see how they're doing. My Player Create your very own player and build him up in the minors, get called up to the majors and complete all of your goals to have your player's name be enshrined in the Hall of Fame. Postseason Create your very own postseason and select your team and make it to the World Series. Management Tweak the rosters of the 30 MLB teams and even create your very own players. Options Tweak the game's mechanics and presentations in this mode. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts Okay, what can I really say about the world's greatest sport that is known as Baseball? A lot. So, I rented this game so I can keep up with the ever changing rosters. However, in comparison to 2K10, it's better cosmetically. Graphics As I said before, they're better than 2K10. Though the backgrounds are primarily the same (which is a good thing). But the model detail is far better (even for the players who aren't portraying a pre-existing MLB star). Though the drawback is that the color detail is a bit too much. The navy blue in the Yankees' uniforms look blue not black like it does in real life. '''Rating: '''8 Music The soundtrack contains music from 3rd party bands and has a good mixture of rock& rol and hip-hop as well. As MLB 11 The Show you can put in your vry own soundtrack, increasing this catagory's verstaility. '''Rating: '''8 Sound/Voice The sounds in this game are nothing short of outstanding. The bat crack sounds and even the sound of the ball hitting a fielder's glove sounds like the real thing. As for voice, The sounds of the umpires also sound good as does the audience. The bradcasters are once again Gary Thorne, Steve Phillips and John Kruk. The real drawback with the voice is that it's recycled from previous MLB games with only a few new things to say, so the voice can become repetitive overtime (especially if you played an earlier edition of this game already). '''Rating: '''7.5 Gameplay Controls The Gameplay controls are also very good at say in the least for this game. You can play with either using the analog joysticks on your PS3 or just use the buttons, giving it good versatility. The general gameplay is another matter, unless you bother messing with the game's difficulty tuning (which you can do in the options menu) the game can be quite frustrating at times as the game is called in the CPU's favor. '''Rating: '''6.5 Replay Value This game doesn't have very much in the way of extra features. But if you're a Baseball head (such as myself), you can use the many game modes (as well as keep up with your favorite team) and even set up your fantasy teams as well. '''Rating: '''5 Final Thoughts This game is quite good cosmetically and in terms of controls. But I personally wouldn't recommend this game for the easily frustrated or somebody who doesn't like sports (or Baseball). But the game is worth an attempt. '''Overall Rating: '''7